Gorilla Monsoon
Gorilla Monsoon are a heavy metal band originating from Dresden, Germany. Active since 2001 the band exudes a sound that is a mix of sludge and southern metal, inspired by the likes of Crowbar, Down, Acid Bath, Entombed, The Hellacopters and Black Sabbath. The band's mixing of these sounds opted them to refer to their sound as "Hellrock". The band also shares a name with the iconic WWF wrestler known as Gorilla Monsoon. History Gorilla Monsoon was founded in 2001 by Seb and Drumster, both previously from the band Trojan. According to the band's bio Trojan broke up because of egos and internal conflicts. The two agreed to search for new members and start fresh. Seb, working as a bartender at the time, found a bassist named Connie aka Stringster. Drumster would meet Jack Sabbath at a festival after discussing Hellacopters, Entombed, Crowbar and Down. On 10 May 2001 the band rehearsed for the first time and hit it off. Two months later on 21 July 2001 the band played their first show at Heavy Duty in Dresden. The band followed with their first demo Deflowered World, recorded at Robotronic Studios that August in three days. In March 2002 Seb would switch to bass, turning the band into a double-bass group. The band would share the stage with the likes of Weed in The Head, eyehatelucy, Electric Wizard and Warhorse early on. Notably they'd also tour for the first time that October. A second tour would follow the next year along with a second demo in Demonstrating Heavieness. In 2004 the band would perform more sporadic shows through the year which included an appearance at Stoned From The Underground. The band found a new bassist in Chris after several lineup changes. 2005 would see a fair amount of shows but notable festival appearances at Doom Shall Rise and Wacken Open Air./ Gorilla Monsoon Official Work would begin on a debut record through the fall of 2005. Following a tour of Europe in early 2006, Damage King saw it's release on 11 March 2006 to positive reception. The band would follow with a second tour that year and a return to Wacken that August amidst a host of other shows in one of their most productive years to that point. 2007 would see more shows in their native Germany among the likes of Beehoover, The Hidden Hand, Rotor, Toner Low, 3SpeedAutomatic, Stone in Egypt and Mirror of Deception among many others./ Gorilla Monsoon Official Signing to Wacken Music, a second album in Extermination Hammer saw it's release on 11 November 2008./ Gorilla Monsoon Official Gorilla Monsoon largely performed in Germany to support the record through 2009, which included a return to Stoned From The Underground. Gorilla Monsoon would tour with Disbelief and Lay Down Rotten in January 2010. The band would follow with plenty of shows but original guitarist Phil would leave the group in early 2011 and thus be replaced by K.K. in time for shows that April. Gorilla Monsoon would play regular shows in Germany and occasionally in other countries (Including the Netherlands, The Czech Republic, Austria and Ireland) through the next few years. Eventually Gorilla Monsoon would release a third album in Firegod - Feeding The Beast circa 2015. The band would also tour for the first time in seven years circa 2017, alongside Generation Breakdown and The Egyptian Gaylovers.. To date Gorilla Monsoon remain active in the German metal scene, making regular show and festival appearances. Discography Studio Albums *'Damage King' (2006, Armageddon Music) *'Extermination Hammer' (2008, Wacken Records) *'Firegod - Feeding The Beast' (2015, Supreme Chaos Records) Other Releases *'Deflowered World' (Demo) (2001, Self-Released) *'Demonstrating Heavieness' (Demo) (2003, Self-Released) *'Weed In The Head / Gorilla Monsoon' (Split with Weed in The Head) (2005, grimmgrinner) *'Four To Conquer' (EP) (2006, Armageddon Music) Members *'Jack Sabbath' - Guitar, Vocals (2001 - Present) *'Drumster' - Drums (2001 - Present) *'Chris' - Bass (2004 - Present) *'K.K.' - Guitar (2011 - Present) *'Seb' - Vocals, Bass (2001 - 2003) *'Stringster' - Bass (2001 - 2003) *'Eggi' - Bass (2003) *'The Hunter' - Vocals (2003) *'Phil' - Guitar (2001 - 2011) List of Known Tours *'Slow Motion Tour' (With Godforsaken) (2002)/ Gorilla Monsoon Official *'2003 German Tour' (With Cause For Effect) (2003)/ Gorilla Monsoon Official *'Metal Battle' (2006) *'A Light in The Dark' (2006)/ Gorilla Monsoon Official *'2010 European Tour' (With Disbelief, Lay Down Rotten) (2010)/ Gorilla Monsoon Official *'2017 Germany Tour' (With Generation Breakdown, The Egyptian Gaylovers) (2017)/ Gorilla Monsoon Official External Links *Gorilla Monsoon Facebook *Gorilla Monsoon Last.fm *Gorilla Monsoon Twitter References Category:Band Category:Germany Category:Doom Metal Category:Dresden Category:Sludge Metal Category:Southern Metal Category:Metalcore